Who's the Fool Now!
by Epic-Writer0.1
Summary: April Fools' Day is coming and Lincoln begs Luan to spare him. She agrees but Lincoln has do the pranking. But he becomes an even worse prankster than Luan and now she must help her family survive Pranksmageddon and stop what she has created.
1. Chapter 1

**Here it is. The first chapter of my first Loud House fanfic. Enjoy.**

* * *

It seemed like a beautiful day at 1216 Franklin Avenue, Royal Woods, Michigan. The home of the big and usually noisy Loud family was unusually quite that day. The reason for this was because they all knew that April Fool's Day was just three days away and Luan, the fourth child, was getting ready. To the Louds, April Fool's Day was a day of dread because Luan always went _insanely_ overboard on pranks. Luan was the family comedian and always loved a good laugh, even at the expense of others. The 14 year old brunette was sitting in her jester chair in her room, which she shared with her older sister Luna, by herself drawing up plans for pranks.

"Oh, this year's Pranksgiving is going to be _so_ good!" she said to herself with sinister excitement. Her scheming was suddenly interrupted by a knocking at the door. Startled for a moment, the comedian quickly hid the plans under her and Luna's bunkbed. Then she sat back in her jester chair and put on a confident expression. "Come in."

The door opened and in walked Lincoln, her 11 year old only brother. He looked very nervous, and for good reason. Lincoln was Luan's favorite person to prank.

"Hey Luan," Lincoln uneasily greeted as he nervously walked into the room.

"Hello Lincoln," Luan greeted him back with an ominously calm tone and a small menacing smile on her face.

"So how's everything?" Lincoln asked trying to create friendly conversation.

"Very good, thank you," Luan calmly replied. "How about you?"

"Well, you see, I came to make a little request," Lincoln innocently said.

Luan knew what he was going to ask but decided to play along for the fun of it. "And what might that be?"

"I was wondering if you could… call off Pranksmageddon this year." Lincoln innocently suggested.

"You want me to call off Pranksmageddon this year?" Luan asked with a neutral expression on her face.

"Uh… yes," Lincoln answered nervously.

Luan seemed to take a moment to think about it. "Okay," she replied.

"Really?" Lincoln said surprised and excited.

"Nope. April Fools Warmup!" Luan replied with a chuckle taking great delight in crushing his hopes.

"Please Luan!" Lincoln desperately pleaded dropping to his knees. "You gotta let me off the hook! I'm _still_ recovering from the April Fool's Day _before_ the last one. BEFORE THE LAST ONE! If I go through another Pranksmageddon I don't think I'll survive."

"You know the April Fools Rules," the creepy jokester reminded him.

"Please!" Lincoln continued pleading. He sounded like he was on the verge of tears. "You must have your price. I'll give you my allowance this week, I'll do all your chores, your homework, become your new ventriloquist dummy, or your gag test dummy, I'll give you my most prized comics (in mint condition), I'll laugh at all your jokes, ANYTHING! PLEASE! Have mercy!" Lincoln was on his knees, clasping his hands together, and staring up at his sister with huge, watery, pleading puppy-dog eyes.

Luan stared down at him with a very unimpressed expression on her face. It was by far the most pathetic scene she'd ever witnessed. But underneath all that disappointment was a very _very_ tiny shred of pity. "You _really_ don't want to be pranked that bad?"

"Mm-hmm," Lincoln whimpered and nodded his head.

Luan rolled her eyes and let out a sigh of disappointment. She thought her brother was being so pitiful that it was hard to say 'no'. "Alright, I'll let you off the hook this time. For real."

Hearing this, Lincoln's face lit up and he looked like the happiest boy in the world. "Thank you, Luan!" he cried getting up and giving his sister a big hug. Luan sat allowing her kid brother's display of affection with a face that said 'the things I do for love'. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" Lincoln said over and over as he hugged her. "You're the best sister ever!" With that, he started marching proudly to the bedroom door to leave believing he had succeeded in his goal.

"On one condition," Luan suddenly announced causing Lincoln to stop in his tracks just three feet from the door.

"And what might that be?" Lincoln nervously asked turning his attention back to his sister. She had that creepy menacing smile back on her face.

"If you don't want to be pranked this year, then _you_ have to be the one to pull off the pranks on everyone else."

"What!" Lincoln exclaimed. "What do I know about April Fool's pranking?"

"Don't worry," Luan sinisterly assured him. "There's still three more days left till Panksgiving. That should give me enough time to teach you how to pull it off like the master I am."

"But… but… but…" Lincoln nervously stammered.

"It's either that, or no deal at all," Luan declared. "So what'll it be?"

Lincoln nervously thought really hard about this. Whatever choice he made would have consequences. If he chose to accept Luan's offer, he would be spared from her pranks but he would have to be the one to pull off the pranks this time and he knew the rest of his family would suffer for it. If he chose not to Luan's offer, no one including him would be spared this Pranksmageddon. Either way, the family was going to get pranked. A remorseful and guilty expression formed on his face as he finally came to a decision.

"Alright," Lincoln remorsefully agreed hanging his head in shame. "When do we start?"

"Tomorrow morning," his sister happily answered. "We go to the park. There'll be plenty of good test victims to practice on." Her tone suddenly turned malicious. "In just three days, Lincoln. I'll turn you into a master prankster like me and then you will understand the true meaning of April Fool's. So prepare yourself, little brother. Because tomorrow you'll make a fool out of someone, and we'll make an _April Fool_ out of you!" Then she burst into maniacal wicked laughter that made Lincoln tremble with fear as her shadow loomed over him. Lincoln was already beginning to regret his decision, but it was too late to turn back now. "Get it?" Luan giggled after she had finished laughing. Lincoln just sighed at her terrible joke.

* * *

 **Well, that doesn't sound good. Anyone agree?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here it is, the new chapter. I hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

The next morning, Lincoln was lying comfortably and peacefully in his bed. However, an ominous shadow was looming over the sleeping boy. As his eyes slowly started to open, he was greeted with a startling sight that made him scream himself awake. A face with brown hair, braced teeth forming a creepy smile, and two psychotic-looking eyes staring down into his. He should've expected this, it was his sister, Luan, eagerly waiting for him to wake up so she can begin his training on how to be a master prankster.

"Hey!" Luan greeted him in a creepily delighted voice. "Rise and shine, sleepyhead. Today is the day we start your training. So eat up your breakfast and let's go to the park."

"What are we going to the park for?" Lincoln asked.

"That place will be filling with people to practice on," Luan explained. "We have only a couple days till April Fool's so we gotta turn you into a master prankster quickly. So un _park_ your tush and let's go to the _park_!" Then the comedian burst into laughter. "Get it?"

Lincoln just groaned in annoyance.

Later that morning, Luan and Lincoln arrived at the park. Sure enough, there were quite a few people hanging out there, ranging from little kids to elderly seniors, to practice on.

"Isn't it a beautiful day?" Luan asked her brother while adoring the gorgeous scenery.

"There certainly are a lot of people here," Lincoln innocently commented.

"Yep, and you know what _that_ means?!" Luan said in a mischievous tone.

"Perfect weather?" Lincoln nervously replied.

Luan chuckled in response. "Nope. It means we have plenty of victims to practice on. Now let's get started, young grasshopper."

After walking around the park awhile, the two siblings finally stopped when they came across a portly man sitting at a park table unwrapping something in tinfoil revealing a club sandwich. But instead of eating the sandwich right away, the man opened it up and started searching through his bag for something to go with it.

"He'll do," Luan declared and reached into a bag she had with her. She eventually pulled out a bottle of hot sauce.

"What's this for?" Lincoln nervously asked.

"While he is still looking in his bag," Luan explained. "You are going to take this," she handed the hot sauce to her brother. "And spread all over the inside of his sandwich. That'll really _spice_ up his day!" The comedian said and let out a giggle. "Get it?"

"That doesn't sound very nice," the white-haired boy reluctantly said.

"Lincoln, since when are any pranks nice?" Luan rhetorically asked. "Now go _spice_ up his day."

Reluctantly, Lincoln silently crept up to the man who was still looking through his bag and hadn't noticed the boy. Then he hesitantly opened the bottle of hot sauce and nervously held it over the man's open sandwich. Slowly, Lincoln dipped a few drops of the red sauce onto the man's unguarded food. Every drop felt like a blow to his conscience. After five drops, Lincoln decided that was enough and made a silent break for it. A second after he fled, the man finally sat up and sprinkled some pepper onto his open sandwich and closed it, oblivious to the fact that it had been tainted. Then he picked it up and took a big bite out of it. For a moment, he chewed and looked as if nothing was wrong. But then, he stopped chewing, his eyes went wide, his face turned red, and tears and sweat started dripping from his face.

"AAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!" the man let out a painful scream with fire coming out of his mouth. Instinctively, he ran to the nearest drinking fountain and started guzzling down as much water as he could.

"Mama Mia! That's a spicy meatball!" Luan remarked in a fake Italian accent and started laughing.

"That poor man," Lincoln said with guilt and remorse in his voice. "I should go over and apologize to him." He was about to walk over to the suffering man but was stopped by his sister.

"Oh no you don't!" Luan said in complete disagreement and grabbed her brother by the collar of his shirt to prevent him from going anywhere. "You agreed to do this, so you'd better enjoy it."

"Wait, do I really have to like this?" Lincoln asked confused and annoyed. Unlike many people he knew, he never took any pleasure in anyone's suffering.

"As matter of fact, yes. Yes, you do," Luan answered.

"Why?"

"Because what good is pulling a prank if you're not going to enjoy it? Now let's move on to our next target."

After walking through the park for a while, the two siblings came across an adolescent girl smelling a beautiful patch of flowers.

"Excellent, another test," Luan said with a mischievous grin. She reached into her bag and pulled out a squirting flower. "Okay, you just walk up to that girl, ask if she'd like to sniff your flower, and let her have it," she instructed sticking the fake flower onto Lincoln's polo shirt.

"But I don't think she'll appreciate it very much," the reluctant boy said.

"Lincoln, we're low on time and I don't want to go through this right now," Luan said annoyed by her brother's reluctance.

"I know how passionate you are about April Fool's Day, Luan," Lincoln said trying to be reasonable. "But sometimes pranks can go too far and people can get hurt. Do you ever feel any sort of guilt for the pranks you pull?"

"Lincoln, Lincoln, Lincoln," Luan replied apathetically. "If God didn't want them sheared, he wouldn't have made them sheep."

"Wait, did you just call everyone, including our family, sheep?"

"Now listen," Luan said in a serious tone. "I don't want to lose my patience with you, Lincoln. But we made a deal. You didn't want to be pranked, so then you must do the pranking. But if you don't live up to your end, I'm just going to have to cancel our deal. Understand?"

"Yes," Lincoln replied in a reluctant and sad tone.

"Good, now go out there and give that squirt a squirt," Luan then let out a chuckle at her pun.

"I'm just going to get this over with," Lincoln said walking away not wanting to deal with another one of his sister's lame puns. He nervously walked over to his next intended victim. "Hi there," Lincoln politely and nervously said to get the girl's attention. "Nice weather we're having. I bet those flowers smell real nice today."

"Mm-hmm," the girl said smiling and nodding her head. "These are my favorite type of flowers."

"That's nice," Lincoln politely commented. "Would you like to take a sniff of my flower?" he asked showing her the gag flower on his shirt.

"Sure. Thank you," the girl said and leaned forward to smell the fake flower on Lincoln's shirt. Suddenly, a thin stream of water shot from the flower right into the girl's face soaking her entire head. Lincoln watched with a sad expression on his face as the girl ran off to find something to dry herself off.

"Okay, she just got a little wet but no real harm done. Right?" Luan reassured her brother. "It's not like you permanently messed up her face or anything. Now take a moment to think positively about what you did, and how humorous it was."

Lincoln's expression of guilt slowly started changing to an expression of realization as he took in his sister's words. Soon a little confident smile formed on his face as he let out a tiny chuckle. "I guess that is kinda funny actually."

"Now you're getting it," Luan proudly said as she gently patted her little brother's head.

"It's a good thing she's not pushing up daisies!" Lincoln said and laughed at his own pun. "Get it?"

"Need to work on the delivery," an unamused Luan criticized. "But it's a good start."

Soon enough, the two siblings came across a bench and saw an elderly man with a cane and glasses looking for a place to sit. It was only a matter of time before the old man found the bench which gave Luan another idea.

"Alright, see that old man?" the comedian asked her brother. "See that bench? See this?" She pulled a whoopee cushion out of her bag. "I don't think I need to tell you what to do for this one."

"Don't worry, I got it," Lincoln replied in a more confident and compliant tone as he took the whoopee cushion and walked over to the bench. Luan smiled at how her brother was finally becoming more cooperative in his training.

Lincoln ran over to the empty bench and sat on its right side. He then put the whoopee cushion down on the empty space to his left and waved to the old man to get his attention. The old man finally noticed the white-haired boy offering him to take a seat next to him on the bench. Sporting a grateful smile, the old timer walked over and sat down in the spot the 11 year old had offered him.

 _ **PPPPPPPTTTTTTTTTTFFFFFFFFF!**_

The sound of the old man sitting on the whoopee cushion caused both Lincoln and Luan to burst into hysterical laughter.

"Excuse me," the elderly man politely apologized. This caused both siblings to immediately stop laughing and stare at him in shock and disgust.

"Okay, we'd better move on," Luan awkwardly bid the old man farewell and started quickly walking away.

"Yeah, see ya," Lincoln said quickly following suit.

For the rest of the afternoon and the next couple of days, Luan taught Lincoln everything she knew about pranking, from practical jokes to playful booby traps. Over time, Luan was happy to see that her little brother looked like he was getting the hang of it all. Soon Luan changed the training from learning about the art of jokes and pranking to physical exercise. She had Lincoln do push-ups, sit-ups, and jogging. It was as if Lincoln's athletic sister, Lynn, had become his trainer.

"What does this have to do with anything?" the exhausted white-haired boy asked as he did push-ups in Luna and Luan's room with his comedic sister sitting in her jester chair resting her feet on top of her brother's back and watching as her feet went up and down as he did his push-ups.

"Absolutely nothing," she answered.

"Then why am I doing it?!"

"Comic amusement," Luan replied chuckling and earning an annoyed glare from her brother. The whole exercise part of the training was just for laughs.

In the evening of the final day, for the final part of the training, Luan and Lincoln sat on the floor facing each other with their eyes closed and legs crossed in meditative positions. Both of them wore matching headbands. Suddenly, Luan shifted her head to the right dodging a boxing glove shot at her face by Lincoln. Next, she tilted her head to the left avoiding a banana cream pie. She immediately pulled out an umbrella which she used to shield herself from a blast of water from a squirting flower. Then she leaned backwards narrowly avoiding an angry raccoon that lunged at her face. All of this she did with her eyes still closed.

 _ **PPPPPPPTTTTTTTTTTFFFFFFFFF!**_

A disgusting flatulent-sounding noise came from beneath her bottom. The comedian opened her eyes and looked to see that she was now sitting on a whoopee cushion. Lincoln had thrown all those gags at her in order to distract her from his real goal: to somehow slip a whoopee cushion underneath her. She looked over at her brother, who then opened his eyes and looked back at her.

"You're ready," Luan said performing the Chinese Fist & Palm salute to her brother.

"You have taught me well, sensei," Lincoln respectfully replied returning the salute.

"Now it's time to go over the plans for tomorrow's Pranksgiving," Luan said and pulled a little box from underneath hers and Luna's bunk bed. She performed a magic trick and pulled a key out of her ear, show off, and used it to unlock the box. Then she took out a sheet of paper and laid it down on the floor in front of her.

Noticing some stuff written on the paper, Lincoln got closer to see what it was. It was a blueprint of the house, the pranks she had planned to set up around it, and the family members they were meant for.

"Now that you've boarded the prankster train, we'll cross you off the list," she said getting out a pen and crossed off Lincoln's name on the blueprint.

" _THIS_ is what you had planned for _ME_!?" a horrified Lincoln exclaimed when he read what his sister had planned for him. "What did I do to deserve _THAT_!?"

"Nothing really," the comedian replied with a mischievous smile. "But it still would've been funny." Then she handed the paper to her brother. "This is your copy. Don't worry I have another one. Look it over tonight before you go to bed. Remember to wake up early tomorrow so we can set up all the pranks." Then she noticed her brother had an uncomfortable look on his face as he looked at the plans. "Is something wrong, Link?"

"Well, uh…" Lincoln stuttered trying to answer. "Don't you think these pranks are a little… You know what, never mind. Everything's fine."

"Alright then. If no one has any problems, then let's wrap this up," a satisfied Luan said. Then she looked at her younger brother with a warm and proud look in her eye. "I'm already so proud of you, Link. I believe you're finally starting to understand the true spirit of April Fool's."

"I guess I am," Lincoln replied with a confident and proud smile on his face. For many years he had always dreaded April Fool's Day. But now that he was not on the receiving end this time, his entire outlook had changed. It was like he had truly been born.

"Well, you'd better run along and get ready for bed," Luan said gently patting his white-haired head. "We've got a big day tomorrow. And don't forget to look that over before you hit the hay, because it's too late to _bail_ out now!" Luan chuckled at her pun. "Get it?"

Lincoln stared at her for a moment before letting out a little chuckle of his own. Luan smiled as this was a rare moment where one of her siblings actually laughed at one of her puns.

"Well good night," Lincoln said leaving his sister's room.

"You too," she replied back.

Later that night, Luan went happily to bed knowing that tomorrow, for the first time, her only brother would be her partner on her most favorite day of the year. However, Lincoln had not gone to sleep yet. The white-haired adolescence was sitting in his room looking over his copy of the plans with an uncomfortable expression on his face. Despite what he told Luan, Lincoln still felt that there was something wrong with her plans. Could it be that the guilt of having to put the rest of his family through this horror was telling him that this was too much, or was it his new found appreciation for the holiday he developed through the training with his sister telling him that this wasn't enough? Then getting an idea, Lincoln grabbed a pencil from his dresser and began making changes and alterations to his copy of the plans. Back in her room, Luan continued to sleep peacefully unaware of the changes her brother was currently making. This April Fool's Day was not going to be what she expected.

* * *

 **Well, I'd say things are about to get a little more…** _ **interesting**_ **.**


End file.
